


Making One's Own Luck

by BeeTeeDubya14



Series: we're not done here, fellas [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Miraculous Ladybug Fusion, Alternate Universe - No Personas (Persona Series), F/F, F/M, Good Person Kamoshida Suguru, Good Person Madarame Ichiryusai, Kurusu Akira wasn't framed, M/M, No Metaverse (Persona 5)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeTeeDubya14/pseuds/BeeTeeDubya14
Summary: Because other than the Parisona series, there are no fics that show both Miraculous & Persona without it being a giant crossover.UPDATE: Well, there weren't, anyways...





	1. Swatting (butterf)Lies In The Making

Ever since the fated day when Akira & Ryuji had been chosen to become Harlequin & Bakeneko to deal with a large, electrically-charged wire monster born from Ryuji’s friend Yuuki, a lot had happened. Blog Monster had been quite the fright for all of Tokyo, and it would continue to repeat for many.

Akira thought his kwami Kōunn was very sweet, and the fact that he lived in a cafe at the time helped the constant need for sugary foods. After a while, his new caretaker Sojiro would ask him to make pastries for LeBlanc, and Akira agreed as long as he could keep some for himself. Sojiro agreed, so in a sense, Akira ended up getting paid to feed Kōunn.

Ryuji, on the other hand, thought Akkai was a jerk. While the cat kwami wasn’t loud - thank goodness for that - he was a bit messy, and ate a lot of cheese. At least he wasn’t picky about what kind of cheese he ate… that would be a nightmare with Ryuji’s funding (or lack thereof).

Of course, the  _ kino  _ (as they turned out to be named) didn’t stop after the teenage creator of the Quindex. One of them was Akira’s pet Morgana - who during his time as a thieving anthropomorphic cat creature called El Felino ended up having a heartwarming moment between cat and official owner before he was returned to his normal self - and right before the first of  _ those kino  _ were kinotized, Ryuji & Akira’s friend Shiho, who was fresh off a suicide attempt, had been transformed into Baroness Bleak. Her powers of stealing people’s hope & happiness for herself were strong, but where the civilians broke to the floor in tears and even Bakeneko was stunned in place, Harlequin merely continued on, even with the tears rolling down his face and flying behind him like suitcases carried at an airport.

Later that night, Bakeneko had asked his spotted friend how he’d been immune to Shiho’s powers. Harlequin slowly turned to his then-ally of about 3 weeks and spoke a word for each week that pained his feline-costumed friend more than he had expected.

“...I’ve had worse.” 

Bakeneko had always heard the phrase “to feel for someone,” and even though he  _ thought _ he got the meaning after he figured out why Baroness Bleak had come to be, he never truly did understand the phrase until he heard those three words.

Years later, Ryuji would look back at that moment as when he fell in love with Akira - well, it had been Harlequin before they revealed themselves.

* * *

After a few  _ kino _ came and went, an unofficial rule was created: if you’re talking about  _ kino _ \- whether mentioning specific ones, the mysterious perpetrator called Moth Woman, or anything that could bring up bad memories for a former  _ kino _ whatsoever, you do it away from them, and you do it quietly. Although it was being forged since Blog Monster, it was Baroness Bleak that truly let a more compassionate society cool and harden in the city of Tokyo.

It was good timing, too - the first of  _ those kino _ had been created.

The volleyball coach Suguru Kamoshida, concerned over Shiho’s wellbeing, had personally asked after her, and he’d found out that the suicide attempt had been due to Fumihiro Kamoshida, a fellow student at Shujin. He’d held her spot on the volleyball team over her like a fish over a dolphin tank, threatening to get her kicked out if she didn’t let him commit unspeakable acts on her.

Kamoshida was a good man, however, and he hadn’t known about this, but he had promised his brother to keep his nephew out of trouble, which he had failed to do. With all these feelings swirling inside him like a whirlpool of pain, Kamoshida’s strong feelings of powerlessness had led to him being turned into Amoridei, a giant, powerful  _ kino  _ not unlike an incubus. Kamoshida was the first  _ kinusugurai _ \- or as the world grew to call them, the first  _ Shadow Kino _ . 

Armed with a golden fork, incredible muscles and the ability to summon steel volleyballs, Amoridei had given the Ladybug wielder and his Black Cat buddy quite the hard time, but eventually, they broke the gold medal his power was stored in and freed him. 

Everything got out, and Fumihiro was placed in juvenile detention. Kamoshida used his breaks for the rest of the week and the week after.

After that fight, Kōunn and Akkai had directed their wielders to the ones with whom Ryuji would stay with after Moth Woman's defeat.

* * *

The one who gave them their powers was a man simply known as Igor. The Miraculous Guardian also had two longtime assistants - twin sisters named Caroline & Justine Jiko helping around, both of whom had been the previous Ladybug and Black Cat wielders. Morgana seemed to warm up to them just fine when he went over, and with the knowledge Igor held, Harlequin & Bakeneko found Igor trustable, albeit a bit creepy. 

They were informed of two major pieces of information that day. What they learned first is that the more  _ kino _ Moth Woman made, the more of an extra energy was stored by her Miraculous. It could be released at certain intervals to further empower the next  _ kino _ , creating the Shadow Kino seen that day.

So Kamoshida wouldn’t be the last Shadow Kino. Fantastic.

The second issue to discuss was that there were other Miraculouses that Igor wanted them to pick users for. They would be integrated slowly, with the first being the Turtle Miraculous and the kwami Kamme. There was heated discussion, and as Harlequin didn’t know a lot of people, the decision was put mostly up to Bakeneko. In the end, the only one he could think of was one Ann Takamaki.

* * *

The box was put in her bag on the day of the next  _ kino _ . Sadayo Kawakami, the heroes’ previous homeroom & language teacher, had been overly stressed out by balancing her side job with her work at their school. What that side job was, Harlequin & Bakeneko didn’t need to ask, especially when dodging the tridentlike broom and assorted attacks by the Roughhousekeeper. One literal dust-bunny had thrown a ball of exploding trash at Bakeneko, and Harlequin had not been able to make it in time when a figure in green dropped in and blocked the explosive with her shield.

With the newly named Bombshell aiding them, it wasn’t hard to take Ms. Kawakami back to normal from there. She had revealed the manipulations and blackmail laid on her by the caretakers of a former student who had died; the blackmailing scum were soon arrested, as it was now an offense to get someone kinotized for a bad reason. It was after the civilians had cleared out that Bombshell asked them a question.

“Why was I picked? Do you know me as civilians, or is there a magical source that picks people?”

Unable to give a good answer, the two more experienced heroes went silent. Bombshell squinted for a second, as if attempting to stare behind their masks. To one of the other two’s fittingly great misfortune, her eyes widened in recognition. Thankfully, no civilian would hear Bombshell’s next words, as they were currently at their unofficial hideout. 

“ _ RYUJI?! _ ”

* * *

Ryuji and Ann had dated once, the year before Akira came to Tokyo. Things had ended on pretty good terms when Ann realized she was a blazing homosexual - Ryuji had figured it out before her, actually, and had moved past his personal wants and broken up with Ann after explaining everything - but after that, the two had just… drifted apart. 

As the two talked out their problems, Harlequin was having a mental freakout. He’d never met Ryuji, having lived in Inaba his whole life - well, before moving to Tokyo to live with his godfather Sojiro - but he felt like he had a good idea of who Ryuji was from Bakeneko. Bakeneko was honest, sometimes even being a bit blatant. Despite his tendency to swear and speak rather casually, he never swore around children and was rather polite when he really needed to be. He decided that there shouldn’t be secrets among superheroes.

They’d just finished talking things through, and they were in the middle of a hug when he walked up and extended a hand to both of them.

“I think this was a good idea, knowing all of our identities. If we’re all to work together, we should be able to trust each other, right?”

Bakeneko and Bombshell looked to each other for a second before nodding. Harlequin nodded, then introduced himself as Akira Kurusu, to which the others simply nodded in understanding but not recognition - his name was new to them, it appeared. It wasn’t as if he had a record of some sort, right? 


	2. Watch Us Multiply

The next  _ kino _ \- or  _ kinos _ , rather - hadn’t been that bad. Akira had been helping out a retired yakuza man named Munehisa Iwai when his boss’ kid came around. There was great tension between father & son from the start, and the resulting fight between them lead to the double kinotizations of Cold Father & Fiery Son, who fought against each other as well as the heroes. If Bombshell hadn’t been with them to stop the fire and ice attacks of the duo, they would have lost badly.

A few more  _ kinos _ went by. Akira, Ryuji & Ann had been looking for the next wielder - the one to wield the Fox Miraculous & its kwami Gehii - when the second Shadow Kino made a disgustingly grandiose appearance.

It was the birthday of their friend Yusuke Kitagawa’s mother Sango, and his adoptive father Ichiryusai Madarame had been mourning the entire day. Sango had been in bad health her whole life, and Madarame had come home one day to find one of his greatest students dead, having fallen down the stairs thanks to a seizure. Madarame had always felt guilty, in a way, thinking that if he had been there when she had the seizure he could have saved her, and all that grief made him a prime target for Moth Woman, who turned him into the monstrous Finimane, a golden set of living paintings; two laser-shooting eyes, a multi-elemental nose and a mouth as biting as the reviews critics left him since Sango passed away.

While Bombshell and Bakeneko went to keep the Shadow Kino away from the public (and Yusuke, who was probably a target), Harlequin made a beeline for his house, knowing Yusuke was probably there. Sure enough, he was found in a safe space set up for if  _ kino _ ever came their way. Madarame, being a relatively famous artist, knew this was likely to happen.

Harlequin found Yusuke, explained everything, and after the artist was introduced to his kwami and powers, Finimane was eventually brought down with the help of Mr. Sakkaku! 

Having done well for his first fight, Mr. Sakkaku joined the Miraculous team, and he gave the city a rousing message about forgiveness of the self, helping Madarame move past his survivor’s guilt, bringing closure to both of them.

* * *

Upon their introduction to Bombshell & Mr. Sakkaku, Igor and his attendants showered them with great praise. The mood was good for everyone, albeit a bit awkward due to the necessary introductions, especially when Igor said he wanted to take on a trainee for Guardianship. Nobody really qualified for that responsibility, either having their own things to worry about or in Bakeneko’s case, expressing some self-doubts about keeping more than one Miraculous secret. Igor understood, and let them know to inform him if they found themselves willing and able. Things were looking up for Harlequin, Bakeneko, Bombshell & Mr. Sakkaku!

Unfortunately, things started to look more down for Akira. A rumor had been spread around his school that he was some sort of juvenile delinquent - most likely due to his newness, “thinking ***** face” and ability to not stand out in a crowd - and while the teachers didn’t believe it, knowing of his true situation and all, the rumor did make sense, and not many associated with him other than Ryuji, Ann, her now-girlfriend Shiho, and Yusuke when he was around.

One day Bakeneko, who had met Sojiro alongside the rest of Harlequin’s friends, grew curious enough to ask why the Ladybug wielder stayed with him. The scene grew quiet, as all eyes turned to the suddenly-somber Harlequin. He opened his mouth, most likely to say he didn’t want to talk about it, but the appearance of a  _ kino _ interrupted them.

Mad Doctor was a woman Akira had befriended a while back during one of her visits to Leblanc. Takemi Tae had figured out Akira’s secret identity, and had promised not only to keep it but perform what care she could for him and any of his allies should they get seriously injured. That said, she had yet to meet any of Akira’s allies, which was good, as it meant she not only didn’t have the info on their identities but her services had not yet been required.

She was so good a doctor that she had been “stealing” patients from the local hospitals, and that had the butthurt bigwigs crawling over themselves to try and take her business down, which most likely was her reason for kinotization.

The heroes knew she knew his identity, and the fact she knew was worrisome now - what if Moth Woman could learn this from the doctor? The heroes had to hold their breath on it as they dodged her explosive pills & healing factor, so it was a relief and worry when the good doctor was saved.

Thankfully, Moth Woman learned nothing, as her powers were sensing emotions, not thoughts; therefore, she couldn’t have been informed Takemi was in the know about Harlequin’s identity. Takemi would have had to say his name out loud, and that meant Moth Woman would need to ask about his identity in the first place. The villainess was painlessly innocent to the truth, meaning Harlequin’s identity was still (mostly) secret.

* * *

The next time Igor called the heroes to his home, he had another Miraculous waiting for them. The Peafowl Brooch was beautiful, and its power to create allies out of emotion-infused items would certainly be useful as well. Igor advised them to give it to someone who would be good with tactical matters.

Akira had a pretty good idea of who would work, and it wasn’t long before the Miraculous wielders had a chance to test it out.

Hifumi Togo was a friend Akira & Yusuke had made, and she’d been enraged when she learned her mother was fixing her matches to make her even more famous; ergo Moth Woman made an appeal to her and transformed the shogi player into Regal Ryū. She was good with the regal sword she wielded, and coupled with the power to turn people into her pawns (board game pun not intended), Mr. Sakkaku was the only one doing any good damage due to his similar weapon - a bladed flute.

Quickly & quietly, Harlequin snuck off to find one Makoto Niijima. He found the student council president just leaving a meeting far away from the battle - she hadn’t even known it was going on. After telling her he needed to talk to her privately, Harlequin took Makoto to a secluded spot, where he presented the Peafowl brooch to her. He gave her a rundown of her powers & introduced her to her kwami Kaajō before dashing off to battle. Makoto knew she could be trusted with such power, so she transformed into Kiji & released a  _ kansutā _ , who amokized Yuuki’s phone, turning it into a crescent moon-shaped  _ kansutā _ later dubbed Mishimoon.

Regal Ryū didn’t stand a chance against three heroes, a heroine and a moon-themed monster. Thanks to the electric powers of Mishimoon, Regal Ryū was detransformed back into Hifumi Togo, who revealed her mother’s wrongdoings when the reporters arrived.

All in all, another good job done. Reveals were done to the new heroine, and she swore to keep her identity secret. The heroes returned to Igor’s home to introduce him, only to find it in shambles. Igor, Caroline & Justine were physically okay, but tragedy had struck them… 

Someone had broken in, trashed the place, and made off with the Bee Miraculous!


End file.
